


What's Legal in Canada

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [229]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Wincest - Freeform, and I'm setting it in the early seasons, proposal, this was written before same sex marriage was legalized in all fifty states
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: While doing some border-hopping to test some forged passports, Dean brings up the fact that Canada allows certain things the US doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Tumblr.
> 
> It was obviously written before same sex marriage was legalized across all fifty states, but it's also set way earlier (I would say season two for some reason).

They actually go over the border to test Dean’s new claim that he can forge passports. They figure a quiet Canadian border crossing will be a great place to test. They can totally outrun the Canadian border control, Sam thinks. Dean calls him a pessimist.

Turns out, to Sam’s absolute shock, that Dean’s right. They get through. Pretty easily, actually. Which leaves them kind of stunned, at least in Sam’s case, in Canada, with no plans and no place to go.

Sam starts wracking his brains–what has he always wanted to do across the border but never had the opportunity for–when Dean looks over at him for a second and grins.

 “You know what’s legal here?” he asks, waggling an eyebrow as he says it.

Sam is about to say _universal health care_ , and wondering why that needs to be associated with some sceevy eyebrow move, when it occurs to him what Dean really means.

“Dude, really?” he asks.

Dean shrugs. “I can forge fucking passports, man. I can get us a couple licenses.”

As proposals go, this one sucks, but, then again, Sam never expected any better out of Dean.

To tell the truth, he never expected a proposal at all, and not necessarily just because they’re brothers and brothers don’t get married. He just never thought Dean the marrying type, and assumed they’d keep doing this thing exactly as it currently stands forever, never changing, never taking this step.

Sam hesitates. “You want that?”

“Wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t,” Dean promises. 

Sam hesitates another second, but then shrugs. “Alright. Sure.” 

Dean raises an eyebrow. “ _Sure?_  That’s the response you give me?”

“To that proposal? Hell yeah,” Sam says.

Dean stops the car on the side of some random Canadian road, then slides closer to Sam across the bench seat before Sam can even ask what’s going on. “Sam,” he says, seemingly serious now. “Marry me. Please.”

Sam can’t help but smile. “Of course,” he says, manfully resisting calling his brother a total goof. It’s true, but it would ruin the moment.

Instead, he leans across the last few inches and kisses him, sealing the deal, and Dean is more than eager to kiss back.

“But you better have a good idea for a honeymoon,” Sam continues as soon as they break the kiss.

Dean looks contemplative for a moment, then nods. “Got as long as it takes to forge the IDs to think about it,” he says. “C’mon. Let’s get a hotel. You can tell me all your secret wedding fantasies. See what I can make happen.”

He says it like a joke, like one more jab at Sam for being _soft_  or wanting _things_ , but some part of it sounds oddly real. “Just want you up there, standing next to me,” he says.

Dean’s grin is blinding. “Yeah?” he asks. “My thought as well.”


End file.
